Kyojin no Hikari no Ongaku Aikō-ka
by dikardika
Summary: Ini Fanfic gabungan dari Hetalia, Attack on Titan, dan K-ON Happy Reading


**Kyojin no Hikari no Ongaku Aik****ō-ka**

**(Dunia Raksasa Penyuka Musik Ringan)**

Halo semuanya~~ ini adalah fanfiction pertamaku yang aku post di akun ini. Ini bercerita tentang kehidupan sehari hari dari para pembasmi titan, dan cerita ini adalah gabungan dari anime Attack on Titan, Hetalia, dan K-ON. Aku tidak tau bagaimana jadinya, semoga ceritanya lucu dan unik! Happy reading!

**PROLOG**

Pada hari itu, umat manusia mendapat peringatan mengerikan. Kami hidup didalam ketakutan raksasa, dan hidup memalukan di dalam sangkar yang kami sebut dengan diniding. Siapa yang menciptakan dinding itu Tuhan? Atau jangan jangan manusia yang menciptakannya.

Manusia sudah hidup lebih dari satu abad menghadapi musuh baru. Perbedaan kekuatan antara manusia dan musuh barunya sangat besar. Tak lama kemudian manusia mengalami ambang kepunahan. Manusia yang mampu bertahan mendirikan tiga lapis diniding, yaitu dinding terluar Maria, dinding Rose dan dinding terdalam Shina. Mereka sudah hidup selama seratus tahun didalm dinding itu. Namun…..

**Chapter 1 : Kehidupan**

Angin berhembus meniup rambutku…. Kudengar cerita bila manusia sudah hidup selama satu abad di dinding kokoh ini, aku pun tak tahu siapa yang membuat dinding besar yang melindungi kami ini. Kami berlindung akan serangan musuh yang akan memangsa kami, musuh itu kami sebut dengan Titan.

"Hah‼ Armin‼" Lambai seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang tergerai kepadaku. "Oh… Mio‼ Ada apa?" tanyaku pada seorang perempuan itu. "A-ano, bisakah kau temani aku mencari kayu aku takut pergi sendirian." Kata Mio sambil manutkan kedua jarinya. "Hum… baiklah akan aku bantu kau mencarinya" akupun bangun dan membantu adikku ini mencari kayu untuk menghangatkan rumah kami malam nanti. Akupun pergi bersama dia mencari kayu.

"Mio‼" Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Seseorang itu langsung memeluk Mio dari belakang. "Aaaaa….." Jerit mio kaget. "Aku adalah orang jahat yang akan menculikmu" kata perempuan yang memakai bando putih itu dikepalanya dengan nada menakut nakuti. "Aaaa….. Armiin….." teriak Mio ketakutan. "Oii… Ritsu kau jangan menakut-nakuti adikku‼" kataku sedikit kesal. "Kau menggagalkan recanaku" dia kesal sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Mio langsung berbalik, "Ritsu bisakah kau sehari saja tidak menakut-nakutiku!" Jawab Mio kesal. "Aku tidak bisa" Jawab Ritsu sembari mengejek, "Menakut nakutimu adalah hal yang menyenagkan‼" Katanya meneruskan kata katanya tadi.

"J-jangan lakukan hal itu‼" Muka Mio memerah. Tiba tiba seseorang dengan wajah marah mendekati mereka. "Hoi hoi‼ Bisakah kalian diam! Kalian mengganggu tidurku yang awesome ini!" , "Hah? Awesome? Siapa kau?" Tanya Ritsu sambil menaruh tangan nya di pinggangnya. "Da, darimana saja kau ini?" Seseorang pria bertubuh besar dan berpakaian tebal itu. "H-ha titan‼" Kata Ritsu kaget sembari menyilangkan tangannya di atas kepalanya. Pria bertubuh besar itu memukul Ritsu dengan pipa yang ada di tangan kanannya "Jangan berkata sembarangan da, kalau saja aku titan pasti aku tidak pake baju!". "Ittai… yo" Kata Ritsu kesakitan sambil memegang kepala. "Ayo Gil kita pergi da, kita tinggalkan orang aneh ini da" , "Rasakan itu orang yang unawesome! Ivan ayo kita pergi" Mereka berduapun pergi meninggalkan Ritsu, Mio dan Aku. "Pergilah sana Titan dan orang yang unawesome‼" Tiba-tiba pipa pria yang bernama Ivan melayang kearah Ritsu, Ritsu menghindar. "Kau meleset" Kata Ritsu. Lalu pipa itu kembali dan terkena kepala belakang Ritsu. "Aku tidak pernah meleset da" Katanya dengan senang. Mereka berdua meninggalkan kami.

"R-ritsu daijobou ka?" tanya Mio. "Ukh…. Da… i.. jo… bou….." Kata ritsu kesakitan. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Ritsu yang aneh. "Ritsu apa kau baik baik saja, aku akan mengantarkanmu kerumah" Kataku sedikit cemas dengannya. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri uu…. u.u" , "Hati - hati dijalan." Ritsu pulang dengan jalan yang terpincang pincang. "Onii-chan apa dia akan baik baik saja? Aku cemas dengannya" , "Tak usah khawatir Mio aku tau Ritsu itu kuat" , "Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan mencari kayu untuk nanti malam" Aku mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Armin nii-san, apakah kau tidak berfikir apakah ada kehidupan diluar dinding?" Tanya mio sembil mengambil ranting ranting pohon. "Umm…. Aku fikir manusia juga hidup diluar sana, tidak hanya titan." Jawabku aku sedikit teringat pembicaranku tempo lalu dengan Eren. Dia membawakan buku catatan ayahnya kepadaku di dalam buku itu tertulis di luar dinding terdapat sebuah air yang sangat luas dan pasir yang membentang seluas mata memandang terkadang di daerah tertentu mereka diselimuti dengan salju. Banyak bunga yang indah dan ada sebuah gundukan tanah yang menjulang dan diatasnya menyemburkan cairan api yang indah bila dilihat dari kejauhan. Tapi cairan api itu mematikan semua yang ada disana. Di luar sana juga terdapat hewan yang beraneka ragam. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kehidupan diluar sana…..

"Mio apa kau sudah mendapatkan kayunya?" , "Aku sudah mendapatkannya nii-san dan aku rasa ini sudah cukup" Jawabnya sambil mengangguk. "Yosh‼ Ayo kita pulang‼" , "Ha'i nii-san" Kami berdua puang dengan membawa tumpukan kayu. "Tadaima" Kataku setelah membuka pintu, aku sedikit kesusahan membukanya, karena kayu yang aku bawa terlalu berat. "Okaeri, Armin-kun, Mio-chan" Jawab ibuku. "Kayunya taruh saja di dekat perapian saja" Kata ayahku.

"Setelah ini kalian mandi lalu kaa-san akan menyiapkan makanan^^" , "Hai" Jawabku dengan Mio yang hampir bersamaan. "Nii-san kau mandi saja dulu, kemarin aku yang pertama sekarang kamu dulu saja" , "Kamu dulu saja Mio" , "Ah tidak aku ingin membantu kaa-san dan setelah itu aku mau membersihkan bassku" , "Sou ka…. Oke aku mandi duluan….."


End file.
